oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wardougne
Wardougne is a grandmaster quest in Oldschool Runescape. This takes place after the events of Song of the Elves, it appears King Tyras has began his invasion on East Ardougne, using a group of dark elves and soldiers to break down Lathas' rule. You must intervene and help Lathas protect Ardougne from Tyras. Quest Requirements * 72 Herblore * 72 Farming * 72 Crafting * 75 Ranged * 75 Magic * 75 Slayer Quests: * Song of the Elves * The Fremennik Exiles Other Requirements: You must be able to defeat: * Beast of Ardougne (Level 640) * King Tyras (Level 499) * Dark Elf (Level 120) - Multiple, they will poison you with their arrows regularly. * Tyras Guard (Level 120) - Multiple, they will hit through prayer with melee. Reward * 3 Quest Points * Helm of Hoplite (Best In Slot) * You may upgrade the Crystal Bow/Crystal Halberd by speaking with Leah near the Dark Elf Camp. * Access to the Dark Elf Camp and the Elven Slayer Dungeon. * You may now imbue the Crystal Crown by using it on the Altar of Solace in the Elven Slayer Dungeon. Beast of Ardougne A terrifying hound-like creature which rests within the depths of the Underground Pass. It is awoken by King Tyras and controlled by the Dark Elves. The player must defeat the Beast of Ardougne in West Ardougne before it can make it's way to the east. It is one of the strongest quest bosses. Attack Styles: Melee, Magic Weaknesses: Halberds, Crystal Halberd, Crystal Bow Max Hit: 60 (Magic), 74 (Melee) Strategy: The Beast of Ardougne will set a plague across West Ardougne. This will deal constant damage to you during the fight. Therefore it's highly recommended that the player wear a face mask or Slayer Helmet during the fight. It's also recommended to use a Halberd or Crystal Bow as this will deal 30% more damage. For an easy fight, you must avoid the "black holes" that the Beast throws on the floor. Walking in this will make you stuck and unable to move for 8 seconds. During this time, the Beast will be able to melee and use magic, most likely ending the fight. The beast is modelled like Jad. It's advised that you prayer flick Magic/Melee when it's in range. It will hit through your prayer, dealing only 50% of it's damage however. If the Beast walks into it's own black hole, it will restore it's lifepoints. Helm of Hoplite A helmet surging with willpower and strength. The Helm of Hoplite is the best offensive and defensive helmet in the game. It was forged in Relekka during the Second Age and hidden deep within the Underground Pass. It is given as a reward by a Dark Elf who helped release the Beast of Ardougne upon it's death. It's appearance is very similar to Tyras' helmet, which it's believed that King Tyras idolized the helmet. However, it's gold, has a mid-blue feather on top and a sharper look. It has +7 Strength Bonus, +5 Prayer Bonus and +6 in all offensive stats and high defensive stats. Elven Slayer Dungeon A hidden dungeon that resides inside of the Dark Elf Camp. It features the following monsters: * 11 Dark Beast * 11 Light Beast (90 Slayer) * 6 Hydra * 6 Ancient Cobra (82 Slayer)